A Saint Valentine for 2ins
by Hikki-chan
Summary: Un fanfic hecho especialmente para San Valentín que tiene como protagonistas a nuestras mellizas más queridas dentro del género del shoujo-ai. / TWO-SHOT, YURI, TWINCEST-incesto entre mellizas-.
1. Chapter 1

**A Saint Valentine for 2ins**

**Resumen: Un fanfic hecho especialmente para San Valentín que tiene como protagonistas a nuestras mellizas más queridas dentro del género del shoujo-ai ^^. / TWO-SHOT, YURI, TWINCEST (incesto entre mellizas).**

**Bueno, este es el primer fanfic que publico (al menos con esta cuenta de FF, pues también soy Yuny-chan pero dejé abandonada esa cuenta hace mucho tiempo ^^u), hecho especialmente para este día de San Valentín y dedicado a todos aquellos que estéis enamorados o simplemente busquéis leer alguna historia romántica que envuelva a esta "parejita tonta"; así que espero que nadie sea demasiado duro conmigo… tened un poco de piedad por favor ^^u**

**Antes de nada, vuelvo a advertir de que este fanfic es Yuri (relación lésbica, chica x chica) con incesto entre hermanas, así que agradecería mucho que aquellos a los que no les guste, que se abstengan de leer este fic y/o hacer comentarios desagradables al respecto ^^u**

**La idea de hacer este fic me vino a la cabeza al ver que había muy pocos fanfics de Candy Boy, y menos todavía en español, por lo que al pensar entre comenzar por hacer un fanfic de Kannazuki no Miko, de K-On (Mitsu) o de Candy Boy… la elección fue bastante fácil xDD**

**He de decir que este fic es una mezcla del manga y el anime, hecha sin ánimo de lucro y pensada para que todos aquellos que les guste esta "parejita tonta" disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. ^^**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decir, Here we go!**

***Disclaimer: Candy Boy y sus personajes no me pertenecen, porque si fuera así, no habría dejado que estas dos solo fueran cogidas de la mano y duerman juntas xDD**

Parte 1: ¿Un San Valentín como otro cualquiera?

A simple vista, era una tarde como otra cualquiera. Kanade Sakurai acababa de salir de la ducha hacía escasos minutos. Con el pelo ya seco y vestida con un cómodo chándal, intentaba dibujar algo medianamente aceptable para su siguiente encargo… pero una singular belleza de cabello brillante del color de la arena y ojos castaños iguales a los suyos le impedía centrarse en otra cosa. Dicha chica era al mismo tiempo su salvación y su perdición, su motivo para seguir viviendo y para querer dejar de hacerlo debido a lo que sentía por ella… ésta era su hermana melliza, Yukino Sakurai.

"_Tener que dibujar esto es tan aburrido… y Yuki está tan guapa mientras lee esa revista, con esa sonrisa y la luz del sol entrando por la ventana, haciendo que su pelo y su rostro brillen más que- ¡Ugh! ¡Céntrate Kanade! ¡Tienes que dejar de tener ese tipo de pensamientos! ¡Es tu hermana!" _Pensó para sí misma moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para despejarse y volvió a fijar su visión en su cuaderno de dibujo. "_Bueno, en realidad no tengo que entregar esto hasta dentro de bastante tiempo… pero también quiero quitarme este trabajo de encima para relajarme un poco…_ _¡argh! ¡No sé qué hacer!"_ Debatía la joven consigo misma, rascándose la cabeza con ambas manos y los ojos cerrados para intentar deshacerse de ese sentimiento de inquietud.

"¡Oye, Kana-chan, Kana-chan!" Dijo de repente Yukino, sacándola de sus pensamientos. "¿Te queda mucho para terminar? Hace un día genial y podríamos salir a dar una vuelta por el parque." Dijo con una sonrisa inocente. "No me han mandado deberes en clase y me estoy aburriendo aquí metida todo el día…" se quejó su hermana mayor, dejándose caer sobre la mesa con los brazos estirados hacia delante y haciendo pucheros.

"Bueno…" La morena colocó el dedo índice en su barbilla, pensativa, con la vista hacia el techo. "La verdad es que solo estoy adelantando trabajo para no agobiarme si me mandan más, así que supongo que por hoy podría-"

"¡Eres la mejor Kana-chan!" gritó de repente, saltando literalmente sobre ella y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, casi haciendo caer a ambas de la silla por el impulso.

"Yuki-chan, me estás ahogando un poco…" dijo un poco avergonzada a la vez que una gota de sudor bajaba por la parte de atrás de su cabeza, mientras notaba que un gran calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

"Ah, perdona Kana-chan…" se disculpó mientras sacaba la lengua y se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza, quitándose de encima de su hermana y dirigiéndose a su armario. "Voy a darme una ducha rápida ¡Estaré lista en poco tiempo!" Decía mientras cogía algo de ropa del armario y se iba apresuradamente hacia el baño, con una gran sonrisa todo el tiempo.

"_La verdad es que estaba muy cómoda… demasiado cómoda…"_ Pensaba Kanade_ "Pero si seguíamos en esta posición… ¡no quiero ni pensar qué podría haber pasado!"_ La joven suspiró y se dirigió al armario para elegir algo que ponerse ella también. Llevar puesto un chándal era bastante cómoda para estar en casa… pero si iban a salir, definitivamente tenía que cambiarse.

Cinco minutos después, Kanade estaba lista. Había elegido ponerse una falda de color azul oscuro que llegaba hasta las rodillas con unos short negros justo debajo, unas medias negras que le llegaban hasta casi la rodilla y unas botas negras; y para la parte de arriba se había puesto una blusa de color azul claro, una chaqueta negra encima de la blusa y un collar de cuero alrededor de la garganta… y para terminar, en su oreja derecha, como siempre, se puso el pendiente de la pareja que había comprado a medias con Yukino la última vez.

Para ella, estos pendientes tenían un significado especial, pues le parecían una metáfora perfecta de lo que representaba su hermana para ella: un conjunto de dos piezas que, sin su otra mitad, no está completa… Sonrió levemente ante este pensamiento y se dirigió hacia el espejo del tocador.

Ya solo le quedaba recogerse el pelo, pero al ponerse el pendiente recordó algo… "_¡Ah, casi se me olvida coger eso!"_ Dijo yendo rápidamente hacia un cajón cerrado con llave. Sacó la llave de su bolso y abrió el cajón. _"Espero que le guste… sé que es una tontería, pero después de todo… hoy es San Valentín… y en San Valentín se regalan cosas a las personas que quieres, ¿cierto? Ugh… ¡Espero que no piense nada fuera de lo común y que este regalo no me delate!"_ Pensó mientras cerraba rápidamente el cajón y guardaba la caja en su bolso. Volvió al espejo, cogió el cepillo, y se dispuso a terminar de prepararse para salir…

"¡Kana-chan! ¡Ya estoy lista!" Dijo a su espalda Yukino justo cuando estaba a punto de empezar a recogerse el pelo… pero se quedó embobada con la imagen que tenía delante de sus ojos…

Iba vestida con una falda negra, unas medias blancas cuyo final no se veía a causa de la falda, con unos zapatos también blancos, una blusa rosa, una chaqueta blanca a juego con las medias y los zapatos, y finalmente un pañuelo rojo alrededor del cuello. Se había pintado los labios con un color rosa claro y se había aplicado brillo labial sobre éste para resaltar el color… Para Kanade estaba perfecta.

"¡Hey, Kana-chan! ¿Estás ahí? Eeeooo" decía moviendo la mano delante de la cara de su hermana para que reaccionara.

"Eh… no es nada, no te preocupes" Respondió pestañeando un par de veces. "Solo me queda recogerme el pelo y podremos irnos" dijo Kanade llevándose las manos al pelo y mirando de nuevo hacia el espejo que tenía delante.

"Pero… ¡el pelo suelto también te queda muy bien, Kana-chan!" Las mejillas de Yukino se tiñeron de un tono rosado mientras decía estas palabras.

"Yo… eh… bueno, está bien, lo dejaré así…" Respondió Kanade mientras su cara se ponía roja como un tomate ante esas palabras. Se produjo un incómodo silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que Kanade volvió a hablar. "Em… entonces, ¿nos vamos ya?" preguntó y se dirigió a la puerta, con Yukino siguiéndole detrás con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

...

El camino hasta el parque no era muy largo, por lo que llegaron en unos 15 minutos y contemplaron el paisaje de árboles nevados que había a su alrededor, cogidas de la mano como siempre.

"Kana-chan, ¿te parece bien si nos sentamos allí?" dijo Yukino señalando hacia un banco cubierto por una construcción de madera.

"_Ese sitio… me resulta familiar… _Eh… claro, claro, como prefieras." respondió y fueron a sentarse. Kanade no podía parar de pensar por qué le resultaba tan familiar ese lugar, mirando al cielo intentando recordarlo, hasta que la voz de su hermana le sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¡Oye, Kana-chan, Kana-chan!"

"¿Qué ocurre, Yuki-chan?" preguntó y se volvió para mirar a la castaña y así estar frente a frente, cuando vio que Yukino tenía algo en las manos.

"Feliz San Valentín, Kana-chan." Dijo de repente con una caja envuelta en su mano.

Rápidamente, Kanade abrió la caja y vio que se trataba de un chocolate casero en forma de corazón, con su nombre en el centro y un corazoncito a cada lado.

"Yuki-chan…esto es… ¡muchísimas gracias!" dijo dándole un abrazo tan fuerte como le era posible mientras notaba que unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos. Tras secarlas con sus dedos, se separó un poco y le dio un beso en la frente a la mayor, dejándola con los ojos muy abiertos y un leve rubor rosado en sus mejillas. "Es el mejor regalo de San Valentín que podría haber recibido" Afirmó sonriendo, mirando a esos ojos castaños idénticos a los suyos. Tras eso, miró en su bolso, sacando la cajita que había cogido antes y se la enseñó a Yukino. "Feliz San Valentín a ti también, Yuki-chan" dijo colocando la caja en sus manos, mientras su hermana mayor se quedaba con los ojos muy abiertos y empezaba a abrir la cajita a toda prisa.

Se quedó sin aliento y con los ojos más abiertos aún si era posible al ver que en el interior de la cajita se encontraban unos pendientes con la forma de una luna y una estrella… justamente los que ella había visto hacía tiempo yendo de compras con Kanade y había dicho que le encantaría comprar cuando tuviera algo de dinero ahorrado.

"Kana-chan… yo…"decía mientras lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas.

"¡Eh! ¡No llores Yuki-chan! Si no te gusta puedo descam-" Empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpida por el repentino abrazo de Kanade, que la dejó sin saber qué decir. Estaba abrazándola muy fuertemente, como si no quisiera que hubiera ni un solo centímetro de aire entre las dos; con la cabeza apoyada en su cuello y respirando entrecortadamente mientras intentaba calmarse.

"Tonta… esto es demasiado, no tenías que hacer algo así por mí." Dijo finalmente Yukino, con un tono que mezclaba seriedad y felicidad; de una forma más madura de lo que Kanade estaba acostumbrada a oír en su hermana.

"Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti con tal de que que estés feliz. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de arrastrarte conmigo a Tokio, Yuki-chan." Dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su hermana mayor y colocaba su mejilla sobre la cabeza de ella.

"Kana-chan… Muchas gracias, me ha encantado tu regalo." Yukino no sabía qué decir, estaba totalmente sorprendida por el gesto de Kanade, y decidió dejar de llorar, y comenzó a sonreír mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con los dedos. "Aún así, sigo pensando que es demasiado, así que… yo me quedaré con la estrella y tú con la luna, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Pero Yuki-chan, ¡son para ti!" Se quejó rápidamente la menor.

"Pues por eso mismo creo que tengo derecho a elegir qué hacer con ellos, ¿no crees?" Dijo sacando la lengua de forma burlona y sonriente.

"Yo…eh… uh… está bien, me rindo." dijo con una sonrisa, extendiendo su mano con la palma hacia arriba para recibir el pendiente de la luna. Pero lo que no se esperaba es que su hermana acarició su mejilla izquierda con su mano, dejándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Deja que yo te lo ponga, Kana-chan" dijo mientras hacía que Kanade moviera su cabeza a un lado para colocarle el pendiente ella misma en la oreja izquierda, haciendo la menor presión posible para no hacerle daño con el movimiento.

"_Sus manos están bastante frías, pero la verdad es que no me importa… en el fondo es una sensación tan cálida… ¡agh! ¡¿qué estoy diciendo otra vez? ¡Tengo que dejar de pensar de esta forma! ¡No quiero que mi relación con Yuki-chan se vaya a la porra por culpa de mis sucios pensamientos! Debo controlar estos malditos sentimientos, no quiero que se me escape nada ni que se dé cuenta… no quiero que me odie por ello…"_ Se quejó de sí misma mientras su hermana le colocaba el pendiente, notando cómo un gran rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas sin poder controlarlo.

"Hmm, ¡ya está! ¡Perfecto!" dijo dando una palmada felizmente. "Ahora te toca a ti ponerme el mío, ¿no crees, Kana-chan?" sonriendo, colocó el otro pendiente en la mano de Kanade y movió la cabeza hacia su derecha. La menor solo pudo tragar saliva, y se dispuso a hacer lo que la castaña le pedía.

Con mucha delicadeza, cogió la oreja de su hermana con una mano e introdujo el pendiente con la otra mientras notaba cómo su corazón latía a mil por hora. Finalmente, cerró el pendiente y apartó sus manos rápidamente, colocándolas en sus rodillas y mirando al suelo para evitar que Yukino viera que estaba igual de roja que el pañuelo que llevaba en ese momento.

"Gracias, Kana-chan" le dijo sin parar de sonreír ni un momento, apoyando su mano izquierda sobre la derecha de la morena. "Y ahora para celebrarlo…" dijo mientras rebuscaba en su bolso y sacaba un pequeño tarro. "¡Comamos caramelos!" decía mientras le enseñaba a su hermana el botecito que decía Candy Boy, casi completamente vacío excepto por dos pequeños caramelos en la base del tarro de cristal.

"Pero… Yuki-chan…solo quedan dos…"

"Es que… me he comido el resto, ehehe" respondió la mayor rascándose la nuca con una mano.

"¿Entonces por qué me ofreces? ¿No crees que es un poco desconsiderado haberte comido la mayoría y dejarle a tu pobre hermanita solo esto?" Decía Kanade mientras apretaba los cachetes de Yukino con fuerza.

"Ayyyy ¡Eso duele, Kana-chan!" se quejó la castaña moviendo los brazos de arriba hacia abajo sin parar, con los ojos cerrados.

"Eso te enseñará a no comer tantos dulces." Decía soltando las mejillas de Kanade y, tras suspirar, miró el bote que tenía en frente de sus ojos. "Está bien... cojamos uno cada una. Yo me quedo con este de fresa." Dijo cogiendo una de las dos bolas de caramelo del interior del bote de cristal.

"Jooo, pero el otro que queda es de limón, Kana-chan, ¡No es tan dulce!" se quejó la mayor haciendo pucheros.

"Eso te servirá como castigo por ser tan glotona" dijo llevándose el caramelo a la boca sin echar cuenta a la expresión de la castaña.

"¡Pero yo quiero el de Kana-chan! ¡No quiero el otro!" se quejó de forma infantil.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió no se lo esperaba Kanade.

De repente, Yukino la cogió por los hombros… y acercó sus labios a los de la morena, introduciendo su lengua para sacarle el caramelo y separándose de momento. La cara de la menor en ese instante era indescriptible, una mezcla de sorpresa y vergüenza que le impidió reaccionar durante unos segundos, mientras Yukino saboreaba el caramelo que acababa de robar de los labios de la morena.

"Creo que con esto estamos en paz por lo de la última vez, ¿no es así, Kana-chan?" Preguntó inocentemente la castaña, sonriendo alegremente.

**¡Hasta aquí el primer capítulo! Está dividido en dos partes porque pensaba que podía ser demasiado cansado leerlo todo de una sola vez.**

**¿Y por qué este nombre? Bueno, por si hay alguien que no lo ha entendido, lo explicaré: 2 en inglés se dice "two", y si le añadimos "-ins" se pronunciaría como "twins", "mellizas" en español. Pienso que viene bastante bien teniendo en cuenta a las protagonistas del fanfic xDD**

**En fin, ¿os ha gustado? ¡Espero que sí! ¡Estaré esperando reviews impaciente! (y de nuevo, no seáis demasiado duros por favor, es mi primer fanfic entero ^^u)**

**Si os ha gustado hasta aquí, ¡adelante con el segundo capítulo! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Saint Valentine for 2ins**

**Resumen: Un fanfic hecho especialmente para San Valentín que tiene como protagonistas a nuestras mellizas más queridas dentro del género del shoujo-ai ^^. / TWO-SHOT, YURI, TWINCEST (incesto entre mellizas).**

**¡Y aquí seguimos con el segundo capítulo! No sé si alegrarme por haberlo terminado a tiempo o sentirme triste porque ya se ha acabado, ais… T_T**

**En fin, ¡Espero que os guste! Here we go again!**

***Disclaimer: Candy Boy y sus personajes no me pertenecen, aunque en el oscuro fondo de mi perversa imaginación me gustaría que fuera así xDDD**

Parte 2: Conflictos del corazón

"Creo que con esto estamos en paz por lo de la última vez, ¿no es así, Kana-chan?" Preguntó inocentemente la castaña, sonriendo alegremente.

En ese momento, la morena recordó por qué le parecía tan familiar ese sitio. Era el mismo sitio donde, después de más de 10 años, le había vuelto a robar un beso a Yukino inconscientemente, tras quitarle un poco de nata que tenía ésta en la comisura de los labios... con los suyos. En esa ocasión, Kanade había sido totalmente consciente de lo que hacía, pero disimuló como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que podía suponer. Sin embargo, a Yukino no pareció molestarle, y solo le echó una pequeña reprimenda bastante abochornada, pero ahí quedó la cosa, como un simple malentendido… que en realidad no lo había sido tanto por parte de Kanade.

_¿Se daría cuenta ese día… de que realmente sabía lo que hacía perfectamente y que no fue solo un "accidente"? No, no puede ser… estoy segura de que ella no pensaría nunca de esa forma y que esto sólo ha sido un acto inocente para hacerme rabiar… Pero si es así… no sabes cómo me duele que no sientas lo mismo que yo, Yuki-chan… me duele tanto saber que este amor nunca será correspondido…"_ Pensaba la menor mientras notaba cómo las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos irremediablemente, provocando que la castaña se preocupara.

"Kana-chan… ¿qué te pasa? Era solo una broma… de verdad que lo siento, yo…" Decía mientras acercaba una de sus manos al hombro de la morena, pero en ese momento ésta se levantó con la cara mirando al suelo para evitar que se vieran más sus lágrimas.

"_Justamente eso es lo que me duele… que para ti sólo es una broma… _Lo siento Yuki-chan, había olvidado que tengo algo bastante importante que hacer… te veo luego en casa." Dijo Kanade dándole la espalda a su hermana, y comenzó a correr sin mirar atrás a pesar de los constantes gritos de Yukino llamándola. "_¡¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? ¡Con esto Yuki-chan sabrá que me ocurre algo y luego querrá saberlo! ¡Soy una estúpida! … pero ya no puedo hacer nada… no puedo volver a mirarle a la cara en mi estado… necesito tranquilizarme e inventarme una buena excusa…"_

Estuvo dando vueltas por el parque durante un par de horas, intentando pensar en algún pretexto que explicara por qué había salido corriendo de esa forma, pero no se le ocurría ninguno suficientemente adecuado para explicar su huída.

"_¿Por qué tiene que ser esto así? ¿Por qué sigo queriendo a Yuki-chan de esta forma aún sabiendo que ella nunca sentirá lo mismo por mí? Ugh… supongo que es algo que no puede evitar… simplemente quieres a esa persona sobre todas las cosas, sin importar nada más… sin importar las consecuencias... Pero en ese caso… ¿debería decirle lo que siento? ¿Aún sabiendo que seguramente podría odiarme por ello? No quiero que nos separemos por mi culpa… la quiero demasiado para separarme de ella… y al mismo tiempo me duele esconderle algo así... ¡Agh! ¡Demonios! ¡Estoy hecha un lío! …Supongo que… no tengo más remedio que ser sincera y explicarle la situación… aunque eso suponga que tengamos que separarnos… creo que será lo mejor para las dos… así evitaré hacerle más daño…"_

De repente, escuchó una voz a su espalda que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¡Kana-chan!" Era Yukino, que la había seguido, corriendo tanto como podía, cada vez más cerca de ella, con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas que seguramente había derramado y respirando con dificultad por la carrera. Sin aminorar la marcha ni un poco, se refugió en los brazos de la menor, abrazándola fuertemente para evitar que se alejara de ella de nuevo. "Kana-chan…p-por favor, lo siento m-mucho…no lo haré m-más… no v-vuelvas a d-dejarme sola… no me odies por favor…" Decía mientras lloraba sin parar, hundiendo su cara en el cuello de la morena.

Estas últimas palabras dejaron a Kanade sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Cómo podía odiarla cuando lo era todo para ella? En todo caso, se odiaba a sí misma…

"Yuki-chan… yo… lo siento mucho, no debería haberme ido así" Decía mientras le devolvía el abrazo lo más fuerte que podía, para demostrarle que no iba a ir a ningún sitio y al mismo tiempo para protegerla del frío. "El tiempo se está poniendo cada vez peor, cada vez hace más frío... ¿Te parece bien que… volvamos a casa y hablemos allí?"

La castaña solo respondió moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, con su rostro aún escondido en el cuello de la menor.

...

Durante el camino de vuelta a casa, Yukino no había levantado el rostro del hombro de Kanade ni articulado una sola palabra en todo el camino; y la morena se sentía fatal por haber provocado ese estado en la persona que más le importaba.

"Yuki-chan, hemos llegado…" Con los brazos de la castaña todavía alrededor de su brazo sin disminuir ni una pizca la presión, llamó su atención para que reaccionara y le permitiera abrir la puerta de su casa.

Una vez dentro, se dirigieron hasta la cama, y se sentaron allí para hablar. Sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos de Yukino, Kanade cogió ambas manos de la castaña y se arrodilló frente a ella a los pies de la cama, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos mientras hablaba.

"Yuki-chan… yo… soy idiota… jamás haría algo que pudiera hacerte daño… pero sabía que si me veías llorar y me preguntabas el motivo… iba a tener que decirte algo que seguramente te haga más daño… y a mí también… porque es algo que… estoy segura que hará que no volvamos a estar juntas nunca más…"

De repente, Yukino abrió los ojos, sorprendida por las palabras de la menor "Kana-chan... ¡no digas eso!" respondió la mayor agarrando el rostro de Kanade con ambas manos para que le mirara directamente a los ojos. "¡No hay nada en este mundo que pueda provocar eso! ¡No importa lo malo que sea! ¡Yo siempre estaré con Kana-chan!"

"Yuki-chan… yo…" comenzó a decir cerrando los ojos un momento para respirar profundamente y volver a abrirlos para hablarle a la castaña con todo su corazón, directamente a esa mirada idéntica a la suya. "¡Te quiero, Yuki-chan!"- dijo con firmeza.

"Pero Kana-chan... yo también te quiero, no entiendo-"

"¡No, no lo entiendes! Yo… te quiero... ¡pero no como a una hermana, Yuki-chan! Ha sido así desde… ¡desde que te daba esos besos para despertarte cuando no éramos más que unas niñas! ¡Te quiero más que a cualquier otra persona en este mundo, lo eres todo para mí!" soltó volviendo a bajar la mirada hacia el suelo, demasiado avergonzada para seguir mirando a Yukino a los ojos y dejando que las lágrimas cubrieran sus mejillas sonrojadas, esperando cualquier tipo de reacción negativa por parte la castaña.

Pero una vez más, Yukino volvió a sorprenderla. La agarró por los hombros, la sentó en la cama y acercó una vez más sus labios a los de la morena... esta vez sin ningún caramelo de por medio. Este beso era real, no había ninguna acción inocente detrás de él, simplemente… amor. Sin dejarle reaccionar, la castaña la abrazó con fuerza impidiendo que viera su rostro totalmente rojo, igual que el suyo.

"Kana-chan… yo también te quiero de esa forma… pero pensé que nunca sentirías lo mismo que yo… me conformaba con que pudiéramos estar siempre juntas, aunque pensara que para ti no significaba lo mismo…" admitió mientras volvía a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad. "Me haces tan feliz sabiendo que sientes lo mismo que yo…" Y de repente, volvió a levantar la cabeza, haciendo que ambas miradas volvieran a encontrarse, creando un vínculo aún más fuerte entre ambas.

Sin dejar de mirarse, fueron acercando sus rostros poco a poco, hasta quedar a simples milímetros uno del otro, apoyadas una en la frente de la otra. Esa mirada, que era la misma en las dos, describía el amor puro y sincero que se profesaban y que les demostraba a ambas que ninguna de las dos volvería a separarse, sin importar lo que pasara a partir de ese momento.

Y entonces, Kanade consiguió hacer a un lado su vergüenza y acortó esos últimos milímetros que separaban sus rostros para capturar los labios de la castaña. Colocó sus manos en la cintura de Yukino, y ésta rodeó el cuello de la morena con los suyos, profundizando aún más en el beso.

Este beso no era como el resto, no era un simple beso robado que iba a durar un simple segundo y solo parecía un simple juego… este beso contenía un sentimiento más profundo y sincero que todos los anteriores, confirmando lo que sentían la una por la otra.

Un poco después, tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, con sus respiraciones bastante agitadas y los pulmones exigiéndoles algo de aire.

"¿Sabes?" Comenzó a decir Yukino con una gran sonrisa, una vez hubo recuperado el aliento. "Creo que estos pendientes nos definen perfectamente… la luna inspira tranquilidad y responsabilidad, justamente como creo que eres, Kana-chan…"

"Y ahí donde está la luna siempre hay estrellas que suelen ser más impredecibles y "juguetonas", igual como tú…" Comenzó a decir, y ambas no pudieron evitar empezar a reír.

"Además… la luna a veces no siempre está presente al mismo tiempo que las estrellas, o en armonía con ellas… aunque realmente siempre esté ahí realmente, junto a ellas… y al mismo tiempo... el hecho de que sean un par de pendientes también creo que nos representa perfectamente: uno no puede estar sin el otro… porque entonces estaría incompleto, ¿no es así?"

"No podría estar más de acuerdo con eso…" dijo mirándola de nuevo a los ojos, y volviendo a reducir la distancia que separaba sus rostros. Aún abrazadas, se dejaron caer en la cama, sin dejar que sus labios se separaran ni un milímetro en ningún momento, con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros y los ojos cerrados.

Y de esta forma, abrazadas las dos, disfrutaron de la mutua compañía de la persona que más les importaba durante lo que les quedaba de 14 de febrero, así como el resto de la noche.

"Feliz San Valentín… te amo, Yuki-chan…"

"Feliz San Valentín… y yo también te amo, Kana-chan…"

FIN

**¡Y hasta aquí la historia! *sob* Me ha costado un poco pensar algunas partes, pero por fin lo he terminado, ¡yay! Ahora solo me queda darle las gracias a una buena amiga Kirino Kirisame (que no tiene cuenta de FF y por tanto a saber si llegará a leer esto… xDD) por su ayuda en escenas y palabras con las que me quedaba atascada y por su aportación con la metáfora de la estrella y la luna. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Me has ayudado un montón!**

**Ah, una cosa más… estaba pensando en subir el rate de este fanfic de T a M haciendo un capítulo extra algo "subidito de tono"… ¿Os gusta la idea? ¡Estaré esperando reviews con vuestra crítica sobre el fanfic y vuestra opinión sobre si debería hacer ese capi extra o no! **

**¡Feliz San Valentín a todo el mundo! ^^**


End file.
